


newfound capability

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Meg has been exorcised and when Sam gets his body back, he spends the first few hours dealing with the repercussions of his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blindfold_spn prompt: "Sam finds it ridiculously easy to overpower Dean."

When Meg has been exorcised and when Sam gets his body back, he spends the first few hours dealing with the repercussions of his actions. He tends Dean's wounds, apologizes to Jo, fixes Bobby's ceiling, and comes to terms with the fact that his body was used to kill people.

But when he's lying in his bed, watching Dean sleep awkwardly on his non-injured shoulder, the 'what if's start running through his head.

He was possessed. He knows that. But he also knows that the demon was lazy. Aside from throwing people into walls, it didn't put any of its own power behind what it did, instead using the untapped resources of Sam's body to cause chaos. Everything it did, everyone it hurt, it was all done with Sam's own strength.

The thought should terrify him, but when he hears Dean whimper quietly in his sleep, he can't help but feel a dirty little thrill run through him as he thinks of all the things he was capable of doing to his brother.

He'd taken the butt of a gun to his brother's temple, and watched him fall like a sack of potatoes.

Dean, the always wary, never complaining hunter had been knocked out and vulnerable, and Sam couldn't help thinking of the opportunities he'd passed up with Dean's body sprawled unconscious and unresisting on the floor.

He also couldn't help thinking how easy it would be to regain those opportunities.

And then there was Jo. He'd knocked her out, tied her up and started to rip that fragile psyche to shreds, all without breaking a sweat.

He wonders how easy it would be to do the same to Dean.

How much would he fight when Sam pinned him over the counter? How much would he struggle when he was bound to a post? How fuckable would he looked with a gag pushed between those full lips? How fun would it be to tear his mind apart?

He'd got a chance to find out at Bobby's. Sure, he'd feigned ignorance when he'd been freed from Meg's influence, but he hadn't forgotten the tears gathering in Dean's eyes when he'd dug his claws into his flesh and his memories.

He's curious what would break Dean completely. He knows something would, but doesn't know exactly what words he'd have to say to leave Dean an empty, broken shell. Part of him almost wants to find out.

While his mind may be more of a challenge, Sam knows without doubt that he could break Dean's body.

After years of sparring defeats as a child, Dean had always seemed so strong. It gave Sam a rush of illicit pleasure to remember Dean's hand clutching helplessly and ineffectually at his wrist, unable to stop him as he made his stoic older brother cry out in agony.

It's an easy leap to think what else he could've done if Bobby hadn't stopped him.

He could've thrown Dean to the floor, watching him crawl away like an insect as Sam waited for the moment to squash him like one.

He could've shifted his grip from Dean's shoulder to his throat and squeezed hard, seeing Dean gasp under his choking vise and hearing him plead hoarsely to be allowed to live.

He could've broken bones, letting the snap rip through the room when he twisted Dean's arm behind him, his superior height and strength against his brother's pitiful struggles.

He could've bent Dean over the table and pushed into him, fucking his brother hard and rough and long until Dean sobbed and begged and screamed.

Sam can't help but feel a dirty little thrill run through him as he thinks of all the things he was capable of doing to his brother.

All the things he _is_ capable of doing to his brother.


	2. remix: what if Sam did do some of those things?

Jo hadn't forgiven him. Sam knew that.

He'd spoken to her on the phone, offering an apology in a quiet, sincere voice that would've been accepted if, less than twenty-four hours earlier, he hadn't pinned her against a counter, taunted her as she struggled, and made it crystal clear that the only reason he hadn't raped her was because it would've been too easy.

Even when possessed by a demon, Sam liked a challenge.

And just as he'd provided him with almost everything he'd wanted as a child, Dean gave him one.

Rolling onto his back on the crappy motel bed, Sam stared up at the ceiling, the flickers of light from the neon sign swirling with flashes of memories from that day.

 _"You're worthless, Dean. So fucking worthless."_

 _The demon leaned in, the room filled with Sam's laugh as Dean only proved his point in failing to pry Sam's hand away from his injured shoulder._

 _The demon clicked Sam's tongue. "Pathetic. What would Dad say if he could see you now?"_

He wondered what the great John Winchester would have said. Wondered whether he'd stare at Dean with disappointment as Sam's boot slammed into his stomach again and again. Wondered whether he'd see Sam's strength and smile.

 _Dean's body hit the floor seconds after Bobby's, the older hunter sent back to the peace of unconsciousness while Sam purposefully denied his brother such a luxury._

 _He'd never realized how weak Dean was until that moment, curled on the floor at his feet and pleading with Sam rather than the demon._

 _"Sam, c'mon, man. Sam, please..."_

He didn't like seeing people scared, took no pleasure in the fear of the victims they encountered every day, but he honestly couldn't tell whether it had been his mind or the demon's which crackled with pleasure when Dean's pleas became shriller.

 _"Sammy, please! Pleas-"_

 _His cries were choked off when Sam's grip on his arm tightened and Dean was forced to his toes to relieve the crushing pressure on his wrist and shoulder. The bone snapped with a delicious crunch and Sam didn't know whether Dean even knew he was still talking as his yell was followed by whimpers of "Please, Sammy. Please please please..."_

Dean had forgiven him for the injuries. After all, he'd been beaten half to death by his family enough times now that he couldn't afford to hold grudges. But the rest of it?

Dean hadn't mentioned that.

 _"No! No, what the hell are you doing? Sammy, no! Fight this! Don't let it do this!"_

 _He'd spoken then, voice low and mocking in Dean's ear as he pinned him to the table and ground against his brother's bare ass with teasing uncertainty, as though he still had a chance of stopping this._

 _"It's not doing anything, Dean. You feel this?"_

 _He pressed up against him and slammed Dean's head against the table until he'd answered through gritted teeth, "Yes."_

 _"This is all me." He bit down on his earlobe. "Your little brother's enjoying this, Dean, and I'm going to make sure you do too."_

 _Sam didn't know whether Dean cried more when he pushed his way inside him or when Sam made him come so hard he nearly blacked out._

The memories vanished when he closed his eyes. Swallowing them down, Sam rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

He didn't think about the fact that he was still hard.


End file.
